friends in the darkness of despair
by easy pancakes
Summary: Sayaka and Kyouko try to navigate their way through the murder game into freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own danganronpa.**

Trapped. We were trapped. In this school of despair. I looked at my best friend Kyouko who was staring intensly at the bear on the stage.

There was no emotion on her face.

The bear started to talk again. "The only way you can leave is if you kill someone. Simple as that." I gaped at Monokuma's words. First he was telling us that we were trapped inside the school and now he's saying the only way for us to leave is if we kill someone?!

This couldn't be real...

Monokuma jumped off the stage and came walking towards... me?!

I backed away and tried to kick the nasty little thing. It grabbed my leg and held me tight. It was suprisingly strong for a toy.

"No, no, get off of me!" My leg flailed in the air as I tried frantically to get him off. Why wouldn't he let go?!

"Get off!" I screamed. "You heard the lady, get off her leg!" Leon yelled and came pounding towards me.

"Uh, uh , uh! Violence against the school principal will result in immediate expulsion." "Like I care about being expelled, that would actually be wonderful to get out of here!" He was about to grab him, when Monokuma spoke again.

"That's not the kind of expulsion I'm talking about..." His red eye flashed and he grinned so sadisticly, I felt a shiver run up my spine.

Leon must have felt it too, because his hands stopped inches away from the bear's fur.

"What do you mean by that you bastard?!" Mondo's voice echoed throughout the gym. Monokuma's head eerily turned all the way around his body to grin at him.

"Oh, you'll find out."

There was a clear hint of evil in his voice and I wished he would get away from me already.

The bear continued. "Anyway, if you guys want to escape, just kill someone. I suggest this shrimp I'm holding onto. She's so weak, she can't even fight against a teddy bear! Upupupupupupuppupupu!"

He slid off my leg and jumped on the stage again. "Have a nice school life, everyone." Then he jumped behind the desk.

I didn't know what to say or do. Did Monokuma just suggest someone should kill me?! Of course no one here would do that to me when I didn't even know them... right? Idol's are always judged though, even when they don't know you personally. And I sure had a heap of them...stop thinking like that! They won't kill me. I hope.

Unconsiously, I felt myself being pulled away by Kyouko.

As we left, I felt the eyes of several people. Were they examining how fragile my body looked?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own danganronpa **

Sayaka

A few moments later Kyouko had taken me to her room to calm down.

I was now sitting on her bed, hand in a half fist near my face, while my other one was clutching the edge of my skirt. On the outside I looked a little worried, but on the inside, I was close to hugging myself. In fact, my face was on the verge of turning blue.

Only Kyouko sensed my internal distress. I could tell because of her pose. She was standing with her boot edged to the side while her other leg bent slightly as if she was about to kneel. Her fist was under her chin and she was staring at me blankly.

Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Friends are able to know each other, I guess.

After looking at me for a few seconds she finally said "I'm sorry."

Huh? Did I just hear that right? She just... apologized? I was confused. She had nothing to apologize for.

"No don't be I'm just stressing out, you have nothing to apologize for."

"No I do." She looked me straight in the eye when she said this. "Why?"

Kyouko walked towards the bed and sat beside me.

"Because I was the one who encouraged you to try to get into this academy."

Instead of feeling anger, I felt sad for her. She was pinning all of my dilemma's on herself. I turned towards her.

"No you gave me encouragement to try my best and reach for my goals. And this is just another goal we have to accopmplish : getting out of this academy."

I took her gloved hands into mine, and smiled brightly at her. She slightly smiled in return.

"You always find the best in people who put you into dire situations don't you?"

"Of course, I am super high school level idol, I'm supposed to be nice to people." We laughed at this.

Later in my bedroom, I was determined to get us out of this school. No matter what Monokuma threw at us.

We would survive.


	3. Chapter 3

Maizono

Morning came, and I hadn't slept a wink. I stumbled out of bed like I just had a hangover and went to my bathroom. The mirror's reflection showed a red eyed messy haired pale girl.

This was not my day.

I combed through my blue strands of hair and watched as scatters of hair slowly fell into the sink. I looked up and noticed my eyes had become less red. I turned the knob on the faucet and watched as the water rushed out. My delicate fingers redirected its flow, and put my hands on my face, savoring the water's cool touch.

I might as well savor everything, since I might die by the hands of my classmates.

I thought about staying in my room all day, but thought against it, since we all agreed to have breakfast together. Groaning inwardly, I stepped out of my room and saw Kirigiri heading down the hallway.

My spirit instantly lighted up.

"Hey, Kyouko, wait up!" I ran after her. She turned to me and smiled lightly. "Always the cheerful one, are you?" "Of course!" I smiled.

We talked all the way to the cafeteria.

Once inside, Ishimaru gestured all of us to take a seat. While he was talking, I realized that having Kirigiri as a friend in this life of mutual killing would get me through. Sometimes, a friend is all you need...

Suddenly, Monokuma apperead out of now where at the end of the table.

"Upupupupupupu! Aren't you guys glad to see me?!" "Heck no you motherfucker!" Mondo blasted. "Now, now, Oowada, you should really get your tounge checked. Now you bastards I've got something to show you in the AV room."

"What's in there?" Naegi asked. "I don't wanna ruin the suprise." Then the bear disappeared.

"Are we sure we want to go in there?" Fujisaki asked, nervously. My classmates started to murmur.

I suddenly felt extremely nervous. I don't think we should go in there.

"We might as well, to get it over with." Junko said, and lazily swung her legs off the table she was resting it on, prepared to get up.

"Wait!" I accidently yelled. Everyone looked towards me. "Why?" Junko questioned. I looked down at the table, suddenly very self aware.

"I- I have a bad feeling about this." She waved it off. "Oh come on, that bears not going to leave us alone until we go."

"I- I agree with Maizono san." A voice spoke up. I turned towards the speaker and saw Naegi, the boy from junior high I talked to earlier.

I was glad he agreed with me. A warm feeling swelled inside my body.

"I think it would be wise to follow Junko's lead." Kyouko got my attention. "Why?" I questioned, suprised at her.

She slowly turned to look at me. "Monokuma won't give us peace until we do as he says."

She started to walk away. The others eventually agreed and I was forced to follow, afraid of being alone.

When I was about to enter the AV room, I spotted Kyouko at the doorway. I tried to walk past her, but she stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

My eyes met hers. Her lips barely moved when she spoke, and her voice sounded like a whisper.

"Whatever Monokuma throws at you, do not give in to despair." Then her hand left my shoulder and she was fully inside the room.

My eyes traveled to the back of her head as she walked away.

My foot took one step into the room, and in that one step, I knew I was going to despair.


End file.
